


Bondage, Blindfolds and Magic.

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Surana talks Zevran intro trying Bondage and blindfolds to spice up their sex life.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Surana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Obedience and Trust Flash Exchange





	Bondage, Blindfolds and Magic.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



Zevran had been in control for most of his life. He did not give that up lightly. His life as an assassin meant that he could trust hardly anyone and always had to watch his own back. Blades would often whir around him but he would protect himself as no one else would. Times had changed when one of his assassination attempts failed. His target had many friends and they were better prepared then he could imagine. He fully expected to be executed then and there. He was at her mercy then as he was now. This was altogether more delicious though. The promise of sinful delights occurring made a wicked grin appear on his face. Surana had tried to persuade him of all the finer points of this but truthfully he had been wanting try something like this for a long time. She even made him pick out a safe word, just in case. Andraste in this case. 

The smell of Antivan leather from his blindfold reminded him of home. It invaded his nostrils and made the experience more sensational. The same material was used to bind his arms to the bed frame within the inn room they had snuck into. He only had to stand guard for a few moments as Surana jiggled the lock with a lockpick he supplied.

He was metaphorically and literally in the dark as to what was going to happen. He could hear her moving about the room with ease. His ears were trained to pick up the tiniest movement. Then nothing, it was like she had used magic to cloak herself. He waited with anticipation. This would be the first time they would unite together in this manner. The bed dipped slightly and he knew she was near her prize. A giggle escaped him as she placed her hands on his sides, the initial contact causing his body to jolt. His skin was bare from where she had divested him of all but his small clothes with a very well placed summoning of her fire magics. She had assured him that she could do it and he trusted her complicity. 

“Zevran. Did I say you could move?” Surana admonished him. 

“No. I apologise. Do you need to punish me?” Zevran answered wolfishly. He absolutely wanted to be punished. 

“It sounds like you wish to be punished,” Her fingers grabbed his chin then and although he couldn’t see it her eyes would be alight with a barely controlled anger. He didn’t reply he just moved his body again, trying to get her to fall on top of him. “Patience, Zev.” 

“You know me, patience is a virtue I do not possess much of.”

“In that case…” Zevran heard her trail off and then his body felt incredibly warm. It was getting hotter in the room. He felt like he was sat by a camp fire. The familiar weight of Surana on top of him made him aware of how his cock had sprung to attention. It brushed against her as she started to warm it more. Realisation settled over him, she was using her magic to enhance the experience. Her hands joined her magic cupping him though his smallclothes. His back arched off the bed as he attempted to get more friction.

“Surana. I need you now,” he panted out. His voice barely working. He was being driven over the edge and she had barely even touched him. Her hands felt like they were everywhere on him due to the use of her magic. He had seen her light up multiple enemies in battle and he would never look at that the same way again

“Zev, you know that’s not how this works,” this was accompanied with the feeling of his bindings tightening a little to show him just who was in charge. Yet, he felt an increase in heat directly on his area of need before it was free of its confines. Then before he knew it Surana had lowered herself down onto him and was chanting in Elven. The feeling was pure bliss are Surana kept up her magics. Just when he felt he could stand it no longer the heatwave crescendo ended as he and Surana both reached their climaxes.

His blindfold was ripped off and his bindings magically loosened then he had an armful of Surana. He saw her afterglow and basked in it.


End file.
